Santana's story
by Smiley author
Summary: Hello, this story is about Santana and her developing relationship with Quinn before and after she was outed. Rated M for some chapters. READ PLEASE!
1. The beginning

Chapter one

Santana walked down McKinley high school corridors with her queen bitch smirk on. She was the head of this damn school and it may be her last year but she was going to rule the final two semesters. "Hey Fabray, Berry" she spoke with confidence and an air of brilliance, "To what do I owe the considerable honour Santana," Rachel said "Nothing Barbara, I'm here for Q" she snapped back. Quinn and Santana marched away. "Bye" Rachel muttered to herself.

Rachel hummed as she walked down the hallways and unwarily continued with her day when 'BAM' a grape slushy from the 'puck heads' who then laughed and ran away. Quinn walked up behind her and put her gym towel on her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana too. Quinn turned around and winked at Rachel,like it was a cheeky little secret.

After cheerios Quinn walked out to her car when she saw Santana getting in her car and Rachel getting into hers.


	2. The commercial

**Authors notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have an extreme lack of time. Last chapter was really short ,sorry. Thanks for reviews guys.**

Chapter two 

Santana's phone pinged while she was doing her homework and once she picked it up she saw a photograph of Quinn that took her breath away. Quinn had been out the night before and had promised to send a pic to Santana. The black dress she was wearing hugged her every curve and pulled her in and let her out in all the right places. Santana stared at the photo."she looks so ho-" Santana quickly shook herself out of the trance she was in and then continued with her day.

Santana groaned as her phone beeped as her alarm went off, it was 6:00am and time for school. She had slept all weekend. She pulled herself off of her bed and went for a shower but when she had towelled herself dry she realised that she had left her cheerios uniform in her closet so ,totally nude, ran to her room and there sat patiently waiting for Santana was Quinn "Holy shit,Quinn!" Santana screamed and ran back to the bathroom to wrap a towel round her before grabbing uniform and putting it on whilst alone in the other room Quinn sat grinning to herself ; she had had a huge crush on Santana for many many years and what she just seen had made her day.

The bell rang for lunch and as Quinn walked into the lunch hall and sat down and glanced at the monitor, where she saw Santana's face on the screen. Santana Lopez-a local lesbian, sounded out. "Oh fuck,"she muttered and ran out of the cafeteria. Just as she was going to find Santana the bell rang and cursing under her breath she walked to the choir room. Santana wasn't in the room and it occurred to her that she really cared and that she didn't have a crush on Santana just because of her body...she was in love with Santana.

After glee Quinn went to the place she knew where Santana would be, it was the field where they used to play pee-wee football together and where Quinn told Santana she was a lesbian, they had been through so many things together and as expected sat in the trees sobbing was Santana.

"Crap is that Quinn," Santana whispered; she just wasn't ready to face any one yet so she ran to her car and went home. A few hours later and a car drew up in Santana's driveway and Quinn walked into her room and sat down on her bed while she listened to Santana's rolling sobs. "Go away Quinn, I'm sorry." she wept "San, I'm staying here, till you fall asleep at least." Quinn's voice was full of love for the weeping girl. Too tired to argue Santana let Quinn stroke her hair and slowly fell asleep, mumbling. " I love you" Quinn whispered as she walked out the door.

Santana didn't go to school all week , her life had taken a considerable turn since the week before but during the week Quinn decided that she was going to spend the weekend with her crush, to try and cheer her up. She packed up her bag and drove to Santana's house. Years ago Santana had given her key to her house she could just let herself in. Once again Santana was in the shower so Quinn just sat on the bed and waited, Santana's pyjamas and cheerios uniform were on the floor crumpled up. " For fucks sake Quinn make noise when your here, Jesus" she screamed and was about to run back to the bathroom when she decided that she couldn't be bothered and walked naked to put a vest on. Quinn's eyes popped so wide that they nearly fell out.


	3. Cold

Sup' people I'm back, I recently had the flu and hurt my back so I haven't updated and my previous chapters because were short because I was ill. Check me out on twitter? amy_good14

Santana noticed that as she walked down the hall people looked at her differently, it unnerved her but she still felt a small air of superiority because she was cheer captain, because she was the one who had fought her way to the top of the pyramid. It was lonely for her to walk around with her mask on and after Brittany transferred to a special school so she could improve her grade point average she was alone. It was hard but no matter how hard it got she remembered all the shit Quinn had gone through last year she never let it get the best of her,ever. Away in the distance she saw Quinn running towards her with a worried look on her face. Quinn looked up and spotted Santana "S, over here!" she yelled and Santana smiled for the first time all week.

Quinn chuckled as the taller girl apologised for her behaviour the previous day and they were lost in each other eyes when Quinn screamed. A red slushy had hit her in the face. It was Karofsky. Quinn fell to the floor but Santana picked her up like a baby and carried her to the bathrooms. Santana pulled Quinn onto the sinks and hugged her. "Its OK shush," Santana soothed " I'm going lock the door and going to get my cheerio towels and make-up bag and clean you up, OK?" Quinn snivelled and nodded.

Santana ran down the hallway and swung into the changing rooms before opening her locker and pulled out her bag before stopping to think why she cared " I have crush on Qui-" she gasped. She made the thought leave her mind and jogged back to the bathroom. Quinn had stopped crying but was still sat on the sink; recovering. Quinn couldn't help but think Santana looked so cute without her mask on. Quinn wrapped her legs round Santana and was lifted off of the counter. " Thanks S." Quinns voice was husky from the crying and Santana couldn't help but find it help but find it extremely hot. When Santana looked up she saw that her and Quinns lips were very close together. Santana gasped and ran out of the room. All Quinn could do was grin.

" Quinn, come here, NOW!" Quinns mom Judy yelled. She had been an alcoholic since she got divorced three years ago. It was hard for Quinn and she just ignored outburst like these and continued cooking and cleaning their apartment but today she had finally had enough and decided to leave. She packed her bag and walked out he back door leaving only a note behind. The only problem was...she had no-where to go.

" Cenas listo mijja," Mrs Lopez yelled up the stairs " come on!" Santana grinned and ran down the stairs. She eagerly grabbed her plate and sat opposite her Dad who looked unusually worried. " Santana we saw the commercial," Mr Lopez said solemnly. Santana breathed in sharply and shut her eyes tightly; no this wasn't happening. She could feel her fathers eyes looking at her. " It's OK we support you" and with that Santana spoke a sigh of relief. Twenty minutes

later Santana climbed the stairs, feeling full and warm but thoughtful and unsettled. Her phone then beeped. It was Quinn and Santana couldn't help but smile. As quickly as the smile came it disappeared. Quinn said that she needed to meet in front of the mall to ask her a favour. Quinn was never that forward and it worried the Latina. "shit, Mom can you drive to the mall?"

Quinn was shivering and sitting on her case when Santana ran up the stairs of the mall and leapt on the girls back "sup' babe" she whispered in the blondes ear. Quinn gasped as Santana breathed against her neck and stayed there for just a few seconds longer than she should have. " Thanks for coming Santana" Quinn breathed. Their eye contact broke and Santana sat up; "So what did you need?" the Latina enquired. The blonde told the taller girl about needing a place to stay and leaving her Mom because she had enough and Santana just listened but after twenty minutes the moon was up and Quinn was rambling. Santana put her fingers up to Quinn soft plump lips and made a shushing sound. " I don't have a bed for yourself tonight but you can always share with me" Santana said with a wink. Quinn nodded.

The two girls walked home hand in hand talking about when they were little and when Quinns parents got divorced but the last thing they talked about was the commercial and Santana told Quinn that the commercial was true and Yes Santana was gay. Quinn said that she didn't care and that they were now out with each other and there were no more secrets between them and it was all cool.

"Mom I'm home" Santana called. She hugged Quinn and told her to stay there. She ran up the stairs and asked her Mom if Quinn could stay for a while and two minutes later Santana ran down the stairs and beckoned to Quinn who grinned and followed the girl up the stairs. Santana walked into her room and quickly picked up her pyjamas before Quinn walked in. The blonde walked in the room and sat down on the bed. " I'm going to shower OK Quinn?" Santana said quietly. The short girl nodded " I'm just gonna change into my vest and boxers that I wear to bed."

Once Quinn changed she looked around the girls room ,it was pastel colours and cheerios pictures. " Lima heights my ass." Quinn giggled to herself. By this point Santana was out of the shower and wrapped in a little towel walked back to her room and pulled on some pyjamas. "what stuff did you bring with you Q?" Santana asked "my books, clothes, my notebook and by laptop." Quinn replied


End file.
